Electronic circuits must operate in a variety of environments and devices to deliver power to a load. When a load is embodied in a portable device, or when a load is connected to a power source in a rough environment that is subject to vibration, temperature variation or other external factors, the connection of the conductors between the load and a power source may become loose or interrupted. In addition, if the connection between the load and power source is improperly wired, the load will not function and/or may be damaged.
Two-prong and three-prong power receptacle testers exist to test the operation of standard wall outlet plugs. However, such testers require a user to disconnect the load and to connect the tester to a receptacle. In addition, such testers do not proactively alert maintenance personnel to potential wiring connection issues in power outlet devices that are designed to deliver power to a load. Certain testers use neon bulbs or other electrical components that can drive up the cost of the testers.
This document describes a circuit that is designed to address at least some of the problems described above.